La douceur de tes larmes
by Otisiana
Summary: Pendant les vacances de Noël, Théodore est contraint d’assister à une succession de soirées mondaines toutes plus pénibles les unes que les autres. Une des invitées, Daphnée Greengrass, en pince secrètement pour lui et se décide à tenter sa chance.


**Titre :** La douceur de tes larmes.

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **19/03/2006

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Cet OS est un Théodore Nott / Daphnée Greengrass et se situe lors de leur septième année à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas de lemons dans cette histoire, il s'agit uniquement d'une gentille romance entre deux adolescents. Je dédie cette fic à Claddagh qui reste à mes yeux une éternelle romantique et que j'admire beaucoup de réussir à garder cet optimisme dans ce monde si perverti.

oOoOoOo

La neige tombait doucement sur la campagne anglaise et la faible lueur de l'astre solaire déclinait rapidement en cette soirée de décembre. C'était les vacances de Noël et la majorité des étudiants passaient naturellement cette période de l'année en famille. En 'famille', un bien grand mot pour le jeune homme brun admirant pensivement l'étendue blanche depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Théodore Nott s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle soirée ennuyeuse à mourir au milieu des amis de ses parents et de leur chère progéniture. Du moins, il devait bien admettre que parmi la progéniture en question se trouvait tout de même son meilleur ami : Draco Malfoy.

En effet, les deux adolescents avaient peu à peu gagné en maturité et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Théodore avait trouvé en Draco une oreille attentive et un fin connaisseur de la nature humaine. En retour, le jeune Malfoy appréciait le côté posé de son nouvel ami ainsi que sa capacité à se maîtriser avant de se venger sournoisement de ses ennemis là où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Malgré son apparence frêle et réservée, Théodore Nott avait sans conteste sa place chez les Serpentards.

« - Théodoooore, dépêche toi de te préparer, je compte sur toi pour faire bonne impression. » S'écria Mrs Nott d'une voix criarde depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« - Oui mère, je descends dans quelques minutes, je serai parfait ce soir. » « Comme toujours », soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme s'observa quelques instants dans la psyché. Il s'était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert émeraude et avait ramené ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Théodore était fier de son opulente chevelure, et pour rien au monde il ne s'en serait débarrassé. Il passa rapidement une cape noire rattachée au col par une broche d'argent en forme de serpent et soupira devant son reflet. Son teint naturellement pâle et ses traits creusés par la fatigue ressortaient beaucoup trop à cause de ses vêtements sombres et de ses cheveux foncés.

« - Eh bien Théo, c'est pas encore ce soir que tu vas faire des ravages », lança-t-il goguenard à son double dans le miroir.

Il descendit les escaliers et s'installa nonchalamment sur un fauteuil de velours noir. Le jeune homme n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, quelques minutes plus tard la cheminée étincela et la famille Greengrass fit son entrée suivie de la famille Parkinson. Les époux Nott saluaient et remerciaient chaleureusement les invités de leur présence et Théodore brillant d'hypocrisie faisait honneur à ses parents. Le même scénario se répéta à l'arrivée des Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Axley, Rockwood, Bulstrode et MacNair. Même le professeur Snape était de la fête, enfin si on pouvait appeler cette soirée aseptisée entre riches sorciers une fête…

Bien entendu, les derniers à honorer ce charmant comité de leurs présences furent les célébrissimes Malfoy. Leur entrée dans la maison des Nott provoqua une certaine effervescence chez les autres invités et comme à son habitude Pansy Parkinson poussa un petit cri perçant avant de se pendre sans honte au bras de l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, puis, apercevant Théodore au milieu de la foule, il gratifia son ami d'un léger sourire compatissant. Draco non plus n'était pas un amoureux des bains de foule mondains.

Rapidement, telle une partition de musique parfaitement orchestrée, les adultes se regroupèrent en petits comités et les adolescents firent de même. Théodore s'empressa de rejoindre Draco qui tentait tant bien que mal de décoller la sangsue agrippée à son bras comme une affamée. Il était de notoriété publique que la jeune Parkinson visait le titre de future Mrs Malfoy et l'intéressé n'était pas spécialement contre. Draco ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de savoir qui allait partager sa vie, du moment qu'elle était riche et de sang convenable. Après tout, il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour et que lorsqu'on avait le privilège de s'appeler Malfoy, la moindre des choses était d'honorer ce nom. Peu importaient les sacrifices. Cependant, en son for intérieur, il préfèrerait une femme nettement moins exubérante que l'héritière Parkinson. Pansy avait tendance à lui user les nerfs à la longue.

« - Allons mon vieux, ne fais pas cette tête, essaie de sourire, tu as l'air d'un cadavre fraîchement déterré ! » Se moqua gentiment Draco.

« - Tu sais Drake, c'est la huitième soirée que je me farcis en dix jours depuis les vacances, je suis totalement vidé… », répondit Nott d'un air blasé.

« - Mais maintenant on est là Théo, et on va s'éclater ! N'est-ce pas Drakinouchet ! » S'extasiait Pansy.

Draco soupira et lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas aller leur chercher à boire. Parkinson ronchonna mais s'exécuta. Après tout, si c'était son Drakichou qui le demandait… Enfin seuls, les deux amis entreprirent de discourir sur leurs vacances respectives, Théodore se plaignant des soirées et Draco s'épanchant longuement sur ses progrès au Quidditch. Pansy n'était pas encore revenue car elle avait été interceptée par Mr Goyle et en jeune fille bien élevée, elle se devait de converser poliment avec lui. Cette situation était loin de déplaire à Draco qui se trouvait momentanément libéré de ce pot de colle ambulant.

Soudain Théodore sentit un regard insistant sur sa personne et se retourna, interrompant sa discussion avec Draco. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui demanda d'un ton sec:

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Théo ? Dis tout de suite que ça te gonfle de parler avec moi ? »

Nott eut un petit sourire. Son ami ne supportait pas d'être ignoré et le faisait toujours savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« - C'est pas ça Drake… Daphnée m'observe, encore, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là à la fin ? », bougonna-t-il. « Ca fait deux mois qu'elle me suit partout et quand je lui demande quel est son problème, elle s'enfuit ! »

« - Hum, peut-être que tu lui plais ? », ricana Draco.

« - Je t'en prie, je collectionne les avances féminines comme d'autres collectionnent les cartes de chocogrenouilles. Et jamais une seule n'a hésité à me faire des propositions même si je les rejette à chaque fois… »

« - C'est peut-être justement ça le problème, elle craque pour toi mais sachant qu'elle n'a aucune chance elle se contente de te regarder de loin et de te jeter des regards désespérément langoureux », répondit Draco d'un air faussement tragique.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

« - Salut Théodore, c'est une charmante soirée, je suis très heureuse d'avoir été invitée. »

Daphnée Greengrass se triturait les mains et rougissait tout en parlant. Le jeune Nott la toisa froidement quelques secondes. Elle était pourtant adorable avec ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés soigneusement coiffés et son teint de porcelaine. Pour l'instant ses paupières timidement baissées masquaient ses yeux sous de longs cils dorés mais Théodore connaissait leur vert intense par cœur. Après tout, ça faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble, bien qu'il ne lui ait presque jamais adressé la parole.

« - Dans ce cas remercie mes parents Daphnée, je me moque de toutes ces mondanités et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne ferais même pas acte de présence », répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Surprise, la jeune fille leva vers lui ses beaux yeux de velour et fut frappé par la froideur polaire qui irradiait des iris mordorés de son interlocuteur. Elle pâlit quelques instants, tenta vaguement de bredouiller quelques mots totalement inaudibles et s'enfuit prestement.

« - Alors là bravo Théo quelle classe ! » Ricana doucement Draco. « La pauvre petite, tu es dur quand même avec elle… »

« - Écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer là dessus, tu connais déjà mon sentiment à ce sujet… »

« - Oui bien sûr, mais peut-être qu'elle est différente ? »

« - Laisse tomber tu veux ? Tiens Pansy arrive, je te laisse avec elle j'ai besoin de calme. »

Draco acquiesça et Théodore gravit lentement les escaliers menant jusqu'à sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

Le jeune Nott était à peine arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre qu'une voix goguenarde le fit sursauter:

« - Ce n'est pas une coureuse de dot... »

Théodore se retourna brusquement pour savoir d'où venait cette voix et remarqua la présence d'une jeune fille appuyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Milicent Bulstrode, les bras croisés, le toisait avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore Bulstrode? » Grogna le jeune homme.

« - Oh rien de bien important... Disons que ça me désole de voir des Serpentards se conduire en Poufsouffles », répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. »

« - En Poufsouffle! Mais de quoi tu parles! Ça y est tu te la joues Loufoca à présent, tu parles en énigmes? » S'énerva le brun.

Milicent s'approcha de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu rejettes toutes les filles qui s'intéressent à toi sous prétexte qu'il n'y a que ton fric et ton nom qui les attirent et que toi tu veux plus... Ne nie pas, je t'ai entendu le dire à Draco avant les vacances. Déjà si ce n'est pas un bel exemple de Poufsoufflisme aigu », ricana-t-elle. « Mais le pire c'est que tu sembles contagieux mon cher Théo... Daphnée serait capable de vendre sa propre famille si c'était nécessaire à sa carrière, mais devant toi elle perd tous ses moyens... Une vraie mauviette! »

Théodore écarquilla les yeux.

« - Tu divagues Bulstrode. En quel honneur je ferai 'perdre tous ses moyens' à Greengrass? C'est à peine si on se parle! »

« - Daphnée est mon amie, je la connais. En plus ça fait sept ans qu'on partage les mêmes dortoirs. » Répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules d'un air las. « Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour attirer ton attention ou pour entamer la conversation mais à chaque fois elle se heurte à un iceberg! »

« - Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle ne me plaisait peut-être pas? Non mais de quoi je me mèle! » S'écria Nott en lui jetant un regard noir.

Milicent leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais comment peux-tu savoir si elle te plait ou non, tu ne la laisses même pas approcher à moins de dix mètres! Et puis tu m'excuseras mais physiquement elle est loin du Scrout à Pétards, tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de crétins, toutes maisons confondues, qui lui font de grandes déclarations enflammées! »

« - Eh bien si elle a autant de succès, elle n'a qu'à sortir avec eux et me foutre la paix! »

« - Mais c'est TOI qui l'intéresse! Pas les autres dégénérés de Poudlard! Faut te le dire en Fourchelangue pour que tu comprennes! »

A ces mots Théodore attrapa violemment la jeune fille par le col et colla son front contre le sien. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« - Ecoute moi bien Milicent », siffla-t-il. « Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire rentrer ce que je vais te dire bien profondément dans ton petit crâne de piaf. Je me moque totalement de Greengrass ou de n'importe quelle autre greluche qui bave après moi. Tu dis qu'elle n'en a pas après mon blé? Laisse moi rire! La femme est par définition calculatrice, manipulatrice et sournoise! Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi il n'y en avait pas davantage à Serpentard... Probablement une question d'équilibre entre les maisons. Enfin bref, je n'ai aucune envie de m'embarrasser d'une de ces vipères en ce moment, j'aurai tout le temps de m'y faire lorsque j'en épouserai une pour la pérennité de mon nom! »

A peine Théodore eut-il fini sa tirade qu'un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre. Les deux presque-pugilistes se tournèrent vers la source de cet étrange bruit et le jeune Nott lâcha Milicent. Daphnée se tenait en haut des escaliers, raide et livide. Des larmes coulaient sans retenue de ses yeux et elle fixait le brun sans vraiment le voir, d'un air totalement absent. Brusquement elle sembla redescendre sur terre et détala vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« - Hum... Au fond c'est peut-être mieux ainsi », soupira Milicent. « Tu ne la mérites vraiment pas, sale petit con misogyne... Ou devrais-je dire, sale petit con misanthrope, étant donné qu'à part Draco personne ne semble trouver grâce à tes yeux. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille s'en alla, espérant trouver son amie pour lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral.

Théodore, lui, restait perplexe. Les jeunes demoiselles qu'il avait éconduites à Poudlard se comptaient par dizaines, mais généralement elles ne s'en formalisaient pas outre mesure et parfois même retentaient piteusement leur chance un peu plus tard... Alors pourquoi Daphnée Greengrass avait-elle réagi si vivement? Se pourrait-il que Milicent ait raison et que cette jolie blonde en apparence si fragile soit vraiment attirée par lui, Théodore, et non par 'l'héritier Nott' ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête. _'Allons Théo, c'est pas le moment de rêver...'_, se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. Toutefois, il ne pouvait empêcher une infime particule d'espoir se loger en son cœur. Après tout, comme l'avait souligné si 'poétiquement' Bulstrode, la jeune Greengrass était loin d'être laide, alors peut-être devrait-il lui laisser une chance de prouver sa sincérité... _'Non, impossible, c'est sûrement un nouveau plan machiavélique typiquement féminin'_, songea fermement Nott.

oOoOoOo

Sous le froid mordant de l'hiver, Daphnée pleurait silencieusement. Sa peau rougissait à vue d'œil et la fraîcheur hivernale s'engouffrait pernicieusement sous la fine robe de soirée qu'elle portait. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à l'intérieur, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Milicent qui voudrait certainement la consoler avec d'insipides paroles conventionnelles. De plus, elle risquait de croiser à nouveau Théodore et ne se sentait pas capable de supporter son éternel regard froid et méprisant. La jeune fille grelottait ainsi dans la pénombre glacée du jardin, totalement perdue dans ses mortifiantes pensées, lorsqu'un poids s'affaissa sur ses épaules.

« - Garde cette cape, tu vas être malade si tu restes aussi peu habillée par ce temps. »

« - Draco! » S'étonna Daphnée. « Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! »

« - Je t'ai vue sortir en trombe de la maison alors j'ai pensé que tu avais dû te faire jeter par Théo », répondit-il négligemment.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres. Draco était décidément doué pour cerner les gens. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune Malfoy ajouta:

« - Tu sais, il est inutile d'être Legillimens pour voir que tu es totalement accroc à Théo... Ca fait des semaines que tu ne regardes que lui, toute l'école s'en est rendu compte, j'ai même entendu deux abrutis de Gryffondor en parler... »

« - Toute l'école, Merlin je me ridiculise donc à ce point », s'énerva Daphnée.

« - Ah, enfin tu te réveilles », jubila gentiment Draco. » Bon c'est pas tout mais sans ma cape je commence sérieusement à me frigorifier... Non, non garde la, tu me la rendras quand tu te décideras à rentrer. »

« - Draco... Merci », soupira la blonde.

« - Mais de rien », répondit l'intéressé. « Profites-en bien, c'est pas tous les jours que je me montre aimable et compréhensif », ironisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison des Nott.

Instinctivement, Daphnée serra la cape de Draco autour d'elle en souriant amèrement. Le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas cherché à la consoler et elle lui en était grée. Cette brève discussion ne réglait en rien son problème mais, par sa seule présence, son ami lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa détresse sentimentale et qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une de ces chasseuses d'héritiers fortunés.

La blonde marcha encore quelques minutes dans la neige, puis se recomposa une mine correcte afin affronter les autres invités restés à l'intérieur. Elle entra, le cœur battant, mais personne ne sembla remarquer son arrivée, visiblement trop occupés à briller parmi leurs congénères. Soulagée, Daphnée se fraya un chemin au milieu de tout ce petit monde et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson dont les yeux s'agrandirent de fureur.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Sale petite garce! » S'écria-t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur la jeune Greengrass.

Daphnée bascula en arrière, entraînant la brune dans sa chute.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Pansy? T'as perdu la tête? » Siffla-t-elle.

« - T'arrives pas à mettre le grappin sur Nott alors tu te rabats sur MON Draco? Tu vas le regretter sale petite morveuse. »

« - Draco? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans? » Hurla Daphnée en repoussant brutalement Parkinson sur le côté. « Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à Draco alors tu ne me mêles pas à tes crises d'hystéries! »

« - Ah oui? » Répliqua sèchement la brune en se relevant. « Alors tu vas sans doute m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes SA cape! Il ne l'a jamais prêtée à qui que ce soit que je sache! »

« - Sa cape? Ah oui! »

Daphnée éclata d'un rire nerveux et eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever. La jeune Parkinson attendit calmement, traduisant cependant son impatience par de petits soupirs agacés.

« - Draco m'a prêté sa cape parce que j'étais dehors, dans le froid, totalement désespérée... Ca te dépasse certainement Pansy, mais Draco a simplement fait preuve de compréhension envers moi. Il sait que je ne cherche pas un héritier fortuné... Il sait... Il sait que j'aime Théodore et que tant que je n'aurai que lui dans mon cœur, je ne pourrai jamais regarder une autre personne autrement que comme un ami potentiel ou pire, un simple élément du décor... »

La jeune fille détacha la cape de ses épaules, des larmes commençant doucement à couler de ses beaux yeux émeraude.

« - Et maintenant je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à l'oublier... C'est tellement difficile de le voir constamment et de me dire que je ne serai jamais rien d'autre pour lui qu'un siège occupé dans une salle de classe... »

« - Ca suffit Greengrass, arrête de te lamenter, c'est indigne d'un Serpentard. »

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'intrus. C'était Théodore Nott. Daphnée crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre mais elle ne put faire le moindre geste, elle se sentait comme paralysée. Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux de cuivre dans le regard vert de la blonde, une expression totalement indéfinissable sur le visage. Sans couper le contact visuel, il prit la cape et la tendit vers Parkinson en lui enjoignant de la remettre à Draco.

Pansy avisa quelques secondes la jugulaire de Théodore qui pulsait dangereusement sous sa peau diaphane et obéit hâtivement, sans demander son reste. Les colères du jeune homme étaient certes rares mais restaient légendaires par leurs violences. Elle-même n'en avait jamais été témoin mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de tester leur véracité!

L'héritier Nott sembla alors se calmer. Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Daphnée demeurait interdite, ignorant totalement quelle réaction serait la plus appropriée entre s'enfuir en courant ou affronter dignement l'éventuelle colère de l'homme de ses rêves. Bien que pour être honnête, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle aurait pu s'attirer les foudres de l'adolescent. Bon d'accord elle s'était lamentablement épanchée devant Pansy mais il n'était pas censé les écouter! Et puis elle n'avait même pas cherché à le harceler comme le faisait pourtant la majorité de ses admiratrices! Théodore mit fin à ses interrogations silencieuses en prenant la parole:

« - Ecoute Daphnée, je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu entre nous... Je n'ai absolument rien contre toi... Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure entre Milicent et moi... Euh, enfin... »

Il scruta la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes mais elle continuait de se taire, attendant simplement qu'il continue, ses yeux encore rougis de larmes fixant le vide.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler, là au milieu du couloir. Tu veux bien qu'on en discute dans mon salon personnel? Au moins nous serons tranquille. »

Daphnée resta indécise quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

« - Pourquoi pas », répondit-elle d'un air blasé. « Ca ne pourra pas être pire », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais Théodore l'entendit quand même.

« - Hum, merci. J'ai vraiment hâte d'éclaircir la situation. Alors le salon est à l'étage, deuxième porte sur la gauche. Vas-y d'abord, il faut que je dise quelque chose à Drake avant, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Il la gratifia d'un faible sourire et partit à la recherche de Malfoy. La jeune Greengrass inspira profondément puis emprunta les escaliers, la mort dans l'âme. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Théodore, si ce n'est lui faire comprendre, peut-être de façon un peu plus diplomatique, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance…

oOoOoOo

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes que Daphnée patientait dans le petit salon de Théodore et elle avait déjà eu plus de six fois l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle se demandait si les prisonniers d'Azkaban destinés au baiser du Détraqueur ressentaient eux aussi ce genre de sensation, frisant l'ulcère d'anxiété. Bon, évidemment la situation n'était pas comparable, elle n'était pas en prison et Théodore n'était pas son bourreau. Même si d'un certain point de vue il restait le geôlier et tortionnaire de son cœur...

La jeune fille se leva et promena pour la centième fois son regard sur la beauté de la pièce. Cette petite salle était vraiment meublée avec goût. Était-ce le jeune Nott qui avait décidé de la décoration? Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie vert bouteille ornée d'élégantes broderies argentées et aucun tableau ne venait troubler la quiétude presque sévère des lieux. Les lourds meubles d'ébènes auraient pu amplifier l'austérité quasi-intimidante du petit salon si de jolies statuettes et autres bibelots n'étaient pas là pour adoucir l'ambiance générale.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, faisant tressaillir imperceptiblement l'adolescente. Théodore entra et referma la porte massive derrière lui. D'un geste las, il incita la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de velours vert et prit place en face d'elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent se regarder pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme avait beau faire travailler ses méninges à un rythme effréné, il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Cette fois, ce fut Daphnée qui brisa le silence:

« - Hum, eh bien... Donc tu as réussi à trouver Draco? »

« - Pardon? Euh oui oui, je l'ai trouvé. Justement je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait empêcher Milicent d'entrer comme une furie si jamais il la voyait... Après la scène qu'elle m'a faite tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'elle voit d'un très bon oeil notre petit tête à tête improvisé. Surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de te chercher dans toute la maison », répondit-il avec un brin d'ironie.

Daphnée lui fit alors un gentil sourire amusé qui l'encouragea à continuer.

« - Enfin bref... Je ne veux pas non plus te faire perdre ton temps alors autant entrer dans le vif du sujet... »

Les beaux yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent subitement. Théodore s'en rendit compte et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un désagréable pincement au cœur à l'idée d'en être la cause. Il quitta alors son fauteuil et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main. Daphnée tressaillit légèrement et regarda le jeune homme avec étonnement. C'était une vrai torture pour elle de voir le roi de son cœur agir avec autant de délicatesse envers elle, surtout s'il avait l'intention de lui répéter ses réticences à propos de la gente féminine! Même si cette fois il semblait disposé à agir avec un peu plus de diplomatie...

« - Je suis désolé Daphnée, pour tout à l'heure... Milicent a raison, je me suis comporté comme un 'sale con misogyne', un vrai rustre, et c'est indigne d'un Nott. Je n'aurai jamais dû laisser mes préjugés m'obscurcirent l'esprit de la sorte. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse... »

« - Mais... »

« - Non s'il te plait laisse moi finir », l'interrompit doucement Théodore. « Je tiens vraiment à ce que tout soit clair entre nous. Et je voulais sincèrement te présenter des excuses. Tu sais je ne suis pas comme Draco, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à supporter de sortir avec une fille pour qu'elle s'en vante auprès de toutes ses pimbêches d'amies. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il supporte Parkinson », soupira-t-il. « En tout cas je n'aurai jamais dû te mettre dans le même panier que ces garces alors que finalement je ne te connais pas. Ton discours tout à l'heure avec Pansy... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser! Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'une fille puisse réellement développer des sentiments à mon égard, sans idées de profits derrière la tête. Lorsque j'ai vu toutes ces larmes sur ton visage, je me suis vraiment senti honteux de ma conduite... Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je te donne une explication pour ce comportement si ridicule... Quitte à passer pour un stupide Poufsouffle », ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire narquois traînant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« - Je te remercie de ta franchise envers moi Théodore. Et j'accepte tes excuses », répondit doucement Daphnée. « Je ne peux pas te promettre d'annihiler les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard du jour au lendemain, mais j'arrêterai d'espérer l'impossible. Si je ne peux avoir davantage, je m'estimerais déjà heureuse de savoir que tu n'as pas une image de moi aussi négative que celle de tes autres 'prétendantes'. »

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça... » Répliqua Théodore. «En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître tous les deux... On pourrait essayer de passer plus de temps ensemble... »

Les pupilles de la jeune fille se rétrécirent et une moue haineuse étira fugacement ses traits.

« - Tu veux apprendre à me connaître? Tu t'intéresses subitement à mon cas... Parce que je suis la seule à m'intéresser sincèrement à toi! »

Théodore redressa la tête, surpris.

« - Mais... Évidemment que non! »

Avisant l'air dubitatif toujours présent sur le visage de Daphnée il éclata de rire.

« - Mais voyons Daphnée, quand j'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas de passer pour un stupide Poufsouffle, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'en étais un dans l'âme. Loin de moi une telle pensée! Merlin, j'ai beaucoup plus de considérations envers ma propre personne que tu ne sembles le croire! Si tu ne me plaisais pas, je ne me serais sans doute même pas abaissé à venir m'expliquer. Je reste un Serpentard tu sais... »

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement et elle occulta la fin de l'explication de Théodore. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'elle lui plaisait? Pouvait-elle seulement en espérer autant de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves toutes les nuits? Troublée, ses joues s'empourprèrent doucement, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune Nott qui la trouva irrésistible. Alors il l'enlaça gentiment et lui murmura:

« - Eh bien ma belle Daphnée, ai-je droit à une seconde chance? »

La jeune fille laissa échapper quelques larmes, bouleversée d'être aussi étroitement collée à Théodore. Elle bredouilla une réponse totalement inaudible que le brun prit pour un assentiment et qui scella sa proposition en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Daphnée se raidit de prime abord sous l'effet de surprise mais se détendit rapidement, appréciant le contact doux et grisant des lèvres de son aimé contre les siennes. Encouragé par le petit soupir de satisfaction que la jeune fille laissa échapper, Théodore entreprit de lécher doucement les larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues avant de revenir à sa jolie bouche. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit légèrement son antre chaud et humide, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour glisser tendrement sa langue à l'intérieur afin d'en explorer les douces parois. Leur baiser gagnait en intensité, les emportant tous deux dans un tourbillon de passion lorsque la porte du salon privé s'ouvrit sous un tonitruant alohomora.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent à regret avec la ferme intention de punir convenablement l'importun qui osait venir troubler leur intimité. Milicent Bulstrode se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la mâchoire béante devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Derrière elle, Draco et Pansy se retenaient à grand peine de ne pas hurler de rire à l'encontre de cette pauvre Milicent.

« - Je lui ai pourtant assuré que tu n'avais aucune intention de la torturer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre », se moqua Draco.

« - Écoute Mili, je sais que la situation est pour le moins... surprenante... Mais je te promets de t'expliquer tout à l'heure », annonça Daphnée, la voix encore tremblante d'émotions.

« - Y a intérêt », grommela l'intéressée.

« - Alors ça y est, vous deux vous êtes ensemble? » Demanda inutilement Pansy.

Daphnée risqua un petit coup d'œil craintif vers Théodore mais fut complètement rassurée lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras en déposant un petit baiser dans ses cheveux.

« - Il faut croire que oui », répondit-il en souriant. « Et c'est certainement le début d'une belle histoire... »

FIN.


End file.
